A Different Path
by DeclanKane
Summary: A Re-boot to "Making New Memories" , Narutohas lost something important and he may never find it again. In his search he finds something he never expected, and perhaps something better than he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

I do not in any way own the characters, storyline, or title of Naruto. This is a fiction purely fan made, and a reboot of my story "Making New Memories." I had written it as a rather inexperienced young dreamer, and though I am not to the level of Anne Rice by any means, my writing style has changed and improved drastically. Please feel free to leave comments, or ask questions, or even make requests. I take all under advisement, and consideration. Please note, this does not follow the Naruto timeline, it is my own, and so things may or may not match up.

Naruto stood staring at his reflection, his once vibrant hues or aqua and cerulean blue stared back with a dull tone, reflecting his blank stare. He had become despondent in the last few months, though not many people noticed. He had lost his vibrancy, his lust for life and his dream of being a Hokage seemed to ebb into a faded dream. He scarcely recalled why he wanted to be the Hokage so badly, it had once been in every breath he had taken, every meal he had eaten, and every moment he had lived, now it was as if he had finally accepted that wish was completely unattainable; just like Sasuke, just like Sakura. He couldn't recall a single birthday, he didn't spend alone. He couldn't recall a single exam he didn't fail on the first try. His best memories were of Iruka Sensei; and now he had gone too. Simply wandered away and didn't look back.

Naruto began to slowly realize after the day Iruka no longer had time for him, that it would never be different. No matter how kind, no matter how selfless or brave the blonde was, he would always be nothing, in the eyes of Konaha and the people in it. He lashed out, at everyone who had caused him pain, hearing the shattering of glass, and the gentle sound of glass hitting the sink like rain. He stared in shock at the pieces of Mirror embedded in his tanned, scarred knuckles. He blinked, his eyes carefully scanning over his hand as his blood fell into the sink with a steady

"Pat…pat…pat….pat…"

He could feel the physical pain, and it had made him for a moment, forget the emotional pain he felt slowly smothering him. He picked out the small glass shards and reached over, taking the first aid kit he had stored away in one of the cabinets. He opened it and took a bottle of disinfectant, pouring it over his hand, hissing in pain as it foamed, cleansing the damaged flesh. He waited a moment for it to air dry, before carefully wrapping it in gauze. That was stupid of him to do; he should have kept himself in check. He walked out of the bathroom leaving the shards were they lay, not really feeling like cleaning it up. He walked into his cramped bedroom and stared at his closet. Full of obnoxious orange jumpsuits and silly matching pants. He sighed and looked at his Jonin attire, which he had never worn. He made it a prided point to wear his orange that in his brightly colored outfit with hair that lit up like the sun on a bright day, could still manage to conceal him-self so well.

He with a form of resentment pulled on his orange garb, and quietly packed a bag. He took his weapons and his clean Jonin outfit, and slipped into his sandals. He looked at his headband, which he hadn't worn in weeks. It was Iruka sensei's once. He turned away from it, and took the one he had earned from the school, also never worn. He used to wear it over his brow, but he liked it better around his neck. It didn't fall in his face or hinder him visually in battle there. He took a look around the bedroom and shut off the light and closed the door. He made his way to the main room of his tiny cramped apartment, the kitchen, and looked around. It was bare of decoration, he could never afford much. A table and a single chair, furnished the entire room, along with a small sink, counter and cooking area and a small fridge. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye, and with his bag slung over his shoulder he walked to the counter. An old picture frame from when he was a small child. He picked it up and stared into the beaming faces that laughed and giggled back at him. His lips tugged into a small smile, for a fleeting moment at the memory of that day. Sasuke, Sakura and he had been chosen to be a team, and none of them were happier. Though Sasuke had kept his face fairly controlled, Naruto could see the excitement in his eyes. Naruto looked at his reflection, as if comparing the difference in age. The Naruto Uzumaki in the picture was smiling, excited and the grin on the twelve year old boys face was undeniable, in the reflection that looked back however, stared a pale eyed eighteen year old young man. Naruto wore his hair slightly longer, and his face had tanned and become more serious. He noted his cheek scars had also become more prominent. His face had matured and his eyes had aged, but mostly he looked the same. His jaw was a bit more angular, he had become rather handsome, though not in the eyes of anyone here. He was still the symbol of destruction despite his rather impressive record over the past few years. He had started studying seriously, and had stopped goofing around and making mistakes and saying stupid things.

He and Gaara had become near inseparable in their times together, enjoying genuine silence or even when they would share something and relate. He missed his only friend; perhaps he would visit the red head. He placed the frame down, and turned the picture face down before turning toward the door. There was nothing for him here in Konaha any longer, and it seemed as he locked his door; perhaps there had never been. He walked toward the gate, people laughing walking past, not noticing he had a bag with him, or even noticing him at all. He was at the edge of town in just a few minutes. He knew if he had gone to the gate it would attract more attention than it was worth, he simply wanted to fade from the memory of Konaha, and the people that once occupied his thoughts. He secured his pack and began his ascent, moving up the wall with ease through the varying stones and holes that served as an efficient way to climb up and over. He paused, closing his eyes and listening. Not a single person knew he was there. He opened his eyes with a steely determination and quickly ran through the branches of the forest, escaping the village hidden in the leaves, for a more uncertain future, which to him, was far better than the one he would ever have here.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not in any way own the characters, storyline, or title of Naruto. This is a fiction purely fan made, and a reboot of my story "Making New Memories." I had written it as a rather inexperienced young dreamer, and though I am not to the level of Anne Rice by any means, my writing style has changed and improved drastically. Please feel free to leave comments, or ask questions, or even make requests. I take all under advisement, and consideration. Please note, this does not follow the Naruto timeline, it is my own, and so things may or may not match up.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He didn't stop for a good ten minutes, until he was on the outskirts of the territory, near the mountains before he would look back. He wondered if he would ever be able, or willing to return if the opportunity arose. He doubted he would ever really want to, though now he was a rogue Jonin, like Mizuki, like Sasuke. He was surprised by how little the thought bothered him. Perhaps Konaha had finally left his heart. He glanced at the faces that stared back at him; the faces of the Hokage, the face of his father. He felt guilt stir in him, his father died for that village, but Naruto wondered if it was worth it. His hand moved to his stomach feeling Kyuubi stir. The fox inside him had long ago begun talking to Naruto, but it didn't whisper wicked things or even things to cause him to loath those around him. No that was a natural progression. Kyuubi had grown fond over the son of the Hokage who had sealed him away, and surprisingly, the demon was trying to be a surrogate guardian over the blonde. Kyuubi admired Naruto, and they had formed a bond, that would be there always even if the demon were to escape his cage entirely. In the years of Naruto's infancy, and adolescence Kyuubi would have jumped at the chance to break the seal and take over the boy's body and destroy his soul, but over time the Kitsune had grown to love the boy.

"It is still a choice to stay or to go, kit." Kyuubi whispered. His voice was aged and deep, yet gentle and wise, it hovered in the back of Naruto's skull when he spoke, resonating in his ears like a hushed secret. Naruto never told anyone he and Kyuubi could now speak without effort, like he was standing next to the blonde, though he was sure on some level people suspected he was talking to Kyuubi, or going insane. Sakura and Neji had caught him numerous times talking to himself (Kyuubi) and he had successfully, or at least he thought so, passed it off as thinking out loud. He had caught Neji trying to use his Byakugan on him once, though Naruto knew he would see nothing but the blonde standing there. He had smiled to himself, turned and called Neji a pervert, who promptly looked away embarrassed he had been caught.

Naruto turned away taking in the only image of his father he had ever known, before disappearing into the thick brush. Naruto hadn't really decided where to travel to, or where his journey would lead or end. He looked up through the canopy of the trees, feeling the sun on his face as it danced enthusiastically through the leaves, as if they knew an exciting secret he had yet to discover. He looked around and decided he would travel to the west, to find his old friend, and see if Gaara would join him in his travels. He headed west, toward the Village of Sand, and away from his once home. He walked and walked until the sun was almost swallowed by the thicket of forest behind him, before he stopped to make camp. He didn't light a fire, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Instead he pulled his knees up to his chest, and closed his eyes as he sat in the Y of an old tree, cradled by its large branches. Naruto felt the tingle in his stomach, like someone lightly dragging nails across his skin, tugging lightly, as Kyuubi manipulated his Chakra to warm Naruto and keep the nights coolness from his skin.

The next morning Naruto woke before the song birds did, it was still night but the sun peeked playfully over the horizon. He stood and stretched, Kyuubi having retreated back into the cage long before Naruto woke. The blonde stood taking in his surroundings, and listening for any nosey ninja that may have followed. He confirmed he was alone before slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out. He looked toward the west, hopping down to ground level, and walked along a well used path. He was enjoying the silence as he thought about how much stronger he had become and a splinter of pride crept through him. He had stopped wasting time with foolish antics and pranks, instead focusing his mind and body to excel in every task he was assigned, no matter how silly or trivial they seemed.

Meanwhile, in Konaha:

Naruto had departed, and not a soul had noticed. Life went about the bustling village with gusto, as people readied themselves for a festival to celebrate the memory of the Hokage that had fallen in battle, and their brothers and sisters alongside them. It was only when Tsunade had sent someone to retrieve Naruto for a mission, did they realize he was missing. At first, panic, but after Tsunade entered his locked apartment, slowly she came to understand this was no kidnapping or was he taken by force. Everything was in its place. She looked in his room and saw the bed was made and the closet mostly empty. She turned feeling a hollow space in her chest as she took in the drab and empty rooms.

She moved to the kitchen and her large eyes spotted the downed frame. She moved to it, hesitantly, and picked it up looking at the picture inside; it was an old picture, of the original, team seven. Naruto had kept this all of this time? She thought back of when she had met the boy. He was…so alive, so vibrant and so full of desire, and had a lust for life like no one she had ever met. He never gave in or let sadness overtake him, he never showed an ounce of sadness, at least not in front of anyone else. He went from that lovable, blundering sweet child, to someone she could hardly recognize. He still looked like himself, but his demeanor, his actions, had changed drastically. Tsunade did notice the change in Naruto, how he slowly lost that ear to ear grin, his brows constantly furrowed in thought, and his sudden and unexplained jump in the ranks as he began to surpass most others in jutsu ability. He was not much lower than Neji in his leadership abilities either, though sometimes his thoughtless nature got the best of him, over all he could take on Kakashi, or even Lee, with little to no effort. He was gaining too much power, she worried for him when she sent him on missions, but came to realize he knew exactly why she was sending him on such errands. No Jonin over him would take the missions, and for everyone under him the missions were a suicide run. Naruto had become expendable, in a sense, but also priceless. Tsunade also realized why he stopped fighting her on everything, why he stopped really talking to anyone.

It was like he was a blonde version of Sasuke Uchiha, and that concerned her deeply. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto really had no one. He had no memories of his family, to call his own, ones that were not told to him from someone else. He had no real home cooked meals, and no friends to speak of. He was nothing for so long; perhaps he had turned, or decided to take his own life? No, Naruto wouldn't…. he would never end his own life. Tsunade turned toward Kakashi and her looked told him all he needed to know. The white haired Ninja stared at the barren walls, spotting something that had fallen to the floor, under the refrigerator. He moved to it, his sandals the only noise in the room. He crouched down, picking it up and was surprised to see the picture he, Sakura and Naruto had taken the day they met. These images were of Naruto's request and it dawned on Kakashi, that these two pieces were the only personal items in the entire apartment and he had left them behind, yet he had taken his headband. Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other unsure of how to pursue the once rambunctious blonde. They were sure something was wrong, but what? Where would he go? What was he doing?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked for days, ignoring the ache in his feet and the thick layer of dirt that covered his skin and gathered under his fingernails. His hair had begun to tangle and the dirt made his hair once like sunshine a dull coffee brown. His whisper marks were hidden under the blown dust that had seemed to fill his ears and eyes. He would sometimes wrinkle his nose when the wind blew wrong, but his primary thought was just to get as far from his past as he could. He traveled for a few more hours, until the sun started to nestle down between the trees and the song birds stopped their chime; giving way to crickets and owls. He could hear voices and the clacking and clanking of small wind chimes, a nearby village, and much to his delight, that meant he could get a soft bed, and a warm shower.

He ventured into the village, it seemed to be a small fishing village, though lively. People moved through the street, to the various vendors, and eateries, laughing and making merry. As he passed he noted some of the shops, and ignored the many wrinkled noses that moved in his wake. He eventually came upon a large inn, noting its massive ornate golden dragons, and its elegant cork carvings that were hung in the windows, pressed between glass. They were so incredibly detailed, that Naruto found himself staring at them in awe, he could even see the individual strands on the feathers of the crane, the leaves of the tree and the elegant scales of the Koi. He took it in for a moment before heading inside. He approached the woman at the desk and with an overly friendly smile, she asked how she could be of service. He quietly asked for a room for one, a two night stay and paid in cash. She handed him the key and he eagerly moved toward his room.

"901….901…901…" He repeated in his head as he ventured up the steps toward his room. He couldn't wait for a decent shower, to rinse the dirt and crud from his body. Kyuubi couldn't wait either, the smell of his own body was apparently foul. Though days of endless walking and hiding in the foliage from trackers would bring about a smell that could bring any demon with a sensitive nose to its knees. He entered his room as his neighbor came out, their doors clacking gently together only to close abruptly, without either guest glancing up. Only the glimpse of obsidian hair caught Narutos attention for the briefest of moments.

He ignored his urge to turn around in hopes of finding Sasuke; he needed to leave that life far behind and make a new name for himself. Or perhaps his old one would do just fine. Little did the Blonde know that it was indeed Sasuke Uchiha that had appeared, and he hadn't cared enough to turn, to see the look of shock on the pale mans face.

He hastily threw his soiled garments to the floor, and all but ran to turn on the cleansing water. He eagerly waited for the water to heat up, before climbing in and vigorously washing the filth from his body. He looked down as he scrubbed his hair and the dirt came off in what seemed like endless streams. He lathered up with the complimentary soap and shampoo, reveling in the cleanness. He hadn't packed any grooming supplies, foolish him. He stayed in the shower until his skin turned red, and the water began to run cold.

He climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel, rubbing his hair dry and wrapped the towel around his waist. He brushed his hair, which now rested to his shoulders, and left it to dry as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked over and began unpacking, pulling on his pants, sandals and plain black shirt. He paused when he and Kyuubi caught a strange scent at the same moment, and his eyes slowly scanned around his room. He almost missed it but it was there. He noticed the wall had a slightly different tint to it in one corner and realized there was someone there, concealing their presence. Kyuubi growled annoyed, however Naruto turned back to what he was doing, pretending not to notice as the intruder moved swiftly. Naruto set up his bed, as if he were none the wiser, before turning and striking at his invisible guest. His long arm snapped out with startling speed and his finge4rs locked around what he guessed was a throat. He slammed the intruder into the wall, cracking the plaster and he stared hard, his blue eyes ebbing with an edge of red, as they saw past the illusion. Irritation turned to a blank stare of surprise as Naruto stood face to face with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto released his grip on the slightly shorter mans throat, moving away, no longer worried about his surprise guest.

"Come to drag me back dope?" Sasuke said with anger as he rubbed his neck. It had surprised him how physically fast and strong Naruto had become.

Naruto didn't answer as he went back to his unpacking, pulling out a plain black wallet, counting his money and placing it in the inside breast pocket of his vest. Sasuke stared, surprised at how the other mans silence bothered him so.

"Hey, Idiot, I am talking to you," He said reaching for Narutos shoulder. Naruto swatted the other mans hand away before he could make contact with a nonchalant back hand movement.

"I am quite aware of who you were talking to." Naruto said as he approached the door.

"I did not come for you, Uchiha, I am simply traveling and this was a stop on my way. I assure you, I have no interest in you, or anything you are currently involved in." Naruto said his voice flat and quiet. This also caught Sasuke off guard. It was so unsettling, the way the once flamboyant man had changed. Sasuke expected shrieking and demanding and threats and dumb remarks. This Naruto was the exact opposite. He was quiet, collected. It was almost unnerving, the man before him wasn't the rambunctious blonde he had left half dead in the outskirts of Konaha, the one who vowed to bring him back and fought him at every turn. It was like a colder Kakashi Hatake, and that to Sasuke was very unnerving. Naruto opened his door and motioned for the Uchiha to exit so he could lock the door.

"What happened to you? You are supposed to threaten me, force me to come with you, to keep your precious Sakura happy." Sasuke said more to himself than to Naruto. The blonde looked almost bored, the glimmer in his eyes faded to reflective hollow orbs.

"I wasn't aware it was a law that I do anything for you or Miss Haruno. Quite frankly I do not care for any of you, so if you would be so kind to exit my room, I am rather hungry, and would like to leave to get smething to eat before the vendors close." Naruto said motioning for the black haired man to leave. Sasuke did a moment later, but he waited for Naruto to exit his room and lock the door.

"What happened to you? Where are you headed? I don't really believe its just a coincidence you and I arrive the same day less than an hour apart." Sasuke said, his voice almost demanding answers.

"For someone who attempted to kill me, and claimed I am nothing, you talk endlessly and question to much. I assure you, it is just that. So if you would kindly leave me alone, it would suit both of us much better." Naruto said as they walked down the hall.

"I can see your taste got better, at least you are out of those hideous orange jumpsuits." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto paused and gave a half-cocked smile.

"Says the man in tight black leggings and a butt bow." Naruto quipped before moving toward a BBQ stand. Sasuke stared somewhat stunned before giving chase.


	4. Chapter 4

The cooking meat made Narutos mouth water and Kyuubi felt the same. They had been eating raw meat for days, avoiding starting fires, not wanting to be spotted. He devoured the BBQ meat he had purchased, ignoring Sasuke as he occasionally questioned Naruto, who only replied with half irritated looks and silence, though on rare occasion the Uchiha got a snicker or a plain, "No," and it bothered him more and more as time went on. He had his own mission to accomplish and yet had become so distracted by the blonde he had almost forgotten his purpose. Naruto on the other hand was moving from stand to stand looking at the various items the vendors sold. He paused at a mask maker and began carefully inspecting them. He looked over one of a cat, and realized it looked to much like Kakashi Hatakes and he placed it back down on the table, as if the memory of the man had been so fleeting it had never been there in the first place. In the last years of his training, before becoming a Jonin, he had distanced himself as much as possible from the copy-cat ninja, instead choosing to learn from Pervy Sage or on his own. He was a completely different ninja than the one who once boasted about being future Hokage, he was no longer a child in an orange jumpsuit, the boy who laughed as loud as he could, was no more.

As he moved from vendor to vendor he spotted several masks from various makers that caught his attention, but none really struck his fancy though he looked through them all the same. Sasuke had fallen mostly silent watching the blonde with fading interest. Perhaps he really was just passing through, but if so, where were his team mates? Would they really send someone like him all alone? He always was more trouble than he was worth. He began to draw back to see if Naruto would change mannerisms or direction, but it all remained the same. He quietly browsed through the shops and eventually made his way back to the hotel and simply went inside and laid down, dozing off to sleep. This bothered Sasuke immensely though he wasn't sure why. Sasuke eventually had to throw in the towel and he went about collecting information from the local villagers for his mission. Orochimaru would not be pleased if he was negligent in his duty because of Naruto.

Meanwhile in Konah:

They had been searching for Naruto for days. Rumors, though hushed, buzzed about the village, filled with worry and delight. Finally that evil fox was gone. Kakashi had heard everything about possible suicide, to a top secret mission, and even one that he himself had killed Naruto to keep the village safe. There hadn't been a single word from Naruto and none of the nearby villages had seen him. Not even a trace of the young mans Chakra could be felt. It was as if he had never existed, and as Kakashi was rifling through things trying to find decent pictures of Naruto, he found that the boy had a single photo, of the say team Seven had been established, and that of his ninja profile. IN the mans apartment where scant clues he had ever been there. No food to speak of in a fridge that clearly didn't work, old faded clothes that were heaped in a pile in a corner of the small bedroom. Kakashi found Naruto's old wallet, with just a few coins, clearly tossed into a drawer and forgotten. Kakashi had barely left Tsunade, who was still alarmingly upset about her missing favorite ninja. Kakashi hated to admit it, but he also missed having the young man around. His dull eyes glided to the picture of team seven that sat on a desk, Naruto had moved just in time for his hair to cover his face. He had become clever at staying out of photos, though Kakashi hadn't noticed until he was gone.

As they frantically searched for Naruto, they all began thinking of him, their favorite memories, or what they liked. Some of them were certain he committed suicide and they were looking in the local rivers and lakes and deeply wooded areas to find a body. Some however felt he had been murdered, for being the nine tailed fox, or knowing to much. There were few who were searched for a moving breathing body. Kakashi, Neji Shikamaru and Hinata, had not given up hope just yet.

Kakashi had been running for almost a day, the sun beat down mercilessly, and in his age, he was losing his breath and dehydrated. Even a younger ninja would have had trouble managing in this kind of summer heat. He paused by a lake and found himself staring into it absently, thinking of Naruto, how he used to be, and the man he had become. He recalled how he once ran here and there and everywhere, never holding still for a moment, as fast as the wind and as care free as the ocean, and a laugh that never ceased even for a moment; but suddenly that boy who couldn't get enough of everything, stopped racing the winds and he became hauntingly still, his eyes focused, observant and calm. His eyes had gone from shinning with eagerness, to a suspicious gaze with orbs that reflected deep and knowingly. He no longer begged his Sensei for ramen from his favored shop. He stopped asking Iruka to visit. He no longer eagerly chased Sakura, in fact he was sure that Naruto now thought of Sakura as completely useless, and ignored her entirely. He quietly obeyed Tsunade and his every command, where once he would have loudly argued and made a scene. To see Naruto and Neji in action was to be in awe of raw power that had been focused like a lazer. They were flawless in a team, and had a zero percent failure rate. Though even Neji these days, seemed uneasy around Naruto. He once would have beamed and boasted about every little compliment, and the last time Kakashi gave a compliment to the pair, Neji bowed, thanking the more experienced Jonin, and Naruto simply stared, as if looking straight through him. He bothered him for the rest of the night.

He brought out the picture he had found and realized Narutos mindset had not been the only thing to change. He had grown his hair out, and it shocked people how much like his father he really looked. He recalled when Tsunade told Naruto that his birth father was the forth Hokage, attempting to reach Naruto on some level during a chat after a misson. The boy simply looked up, and asked if he could go. When asked why he was so eager to leave, Naruto had simply stated he was tired. He added that he had always known the forth Hokage was his father, since Mizuki told him of his birth years prior, and he could tell simply by looking at a photo. It broke Tsunades heart how despondent Naruto had become.

Kiba had even tried to goad the man into a fight by saying he was being considered to be Hokage, and to everyones surprise Naruto never said a word. In fact in the last few years, Naruto talked more to himself than to any of the people living in Konah. The only person he ever showed enthusiasm to see was Gaara…Gaara! That was it, perhaps Naruto just needed some time with his old friend and had not become a rogue or ended his own life! It made Kakashi's heart stutter.

It was the voice of Neji Hyuuga that brought him back to the present and he silently cursed himself for allowing the Hyuuga cousins to sneak up on him so easily. He turned to see Hinata and Neji looking at him with a vague concern.

"We found some residual Chakra on a nearby path, going west, it scarred some of the trees. Their bark is...falling off. It seems Kyuubi has made an appearance." Neji said calmly. Kakashi felt bile threaten to rise up in his throat. He hadn't even considered Kyuubis seal had broken and Naruto had succumbed to the demon inside him. In that moment, where his memory replayed the last emergence of Kyuubi, and how so many died, his determination now also became desperation. They needed to find Naruto now.

"Show me, Neji." Kakashi said in a hushed tone. The cousins looked at each other than back, and nodded. He followed them for miles and it was almost night by the time they had arrived there. By his calculations it would have taken Naruto only a couple of hours to get this far, but he had been gone for days, so he must be walking, instead of running, to avoid drawing attention. He was very smart; if he had been running the ANBU would have followed, if he walked they would have figured it was just another mission. He had slipped past their best by simply strolling by. They found the tree that Neji and Hinata spoke up and indeed the tree was scorched. Like a heat had taken hold of it. The leaves had died and fallen, and at the base of the tree, nestled in the roots, was the burning embers of wood, marred by pure Chakra. It was as if it had been set ablaze but nothing around was touched, not even the grass on the ground, or the flowers next to the tree.

This was with out a doubt, the Chakra of a very powerful fox. He looked in every direction, overwhelmed at finally finding some sign of his pupil, and horrified it was an omen. He felt horrible things were about to descend on Konah, and all of the people within it. If Kyuubi could do this from inside the cage, if Naruto let it out, if he broke the seal his father had placed, than they were doomed. Little did they all know, the cage had been open for years. Naruto had done it long before they ever noticed his Chakra turning from blue to red. Naruto had been in full control of Kyuubi since he was fourteen. However when he slept, Kyuubi was free to do with him what he pleased...


End file.
